The Scorpion's mark
by mermaid-amazon
Summary: Visiting Greece can be a wonderful experience...a young girl will obtain more than she bargained for when she is dragged to an alternative reality and ends in the arms of a certain golden saint...Milo/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I wrote this story for fun , all the SAINT SEIYA characters displayed in this fic belong to Masami Kurumada .  
Hi Everyone ! I am a big fan of Saint Seiya and I love fanfics . The Scorpious Milo is my favorite and I decided to write about him because there aren't many hetero fics rated M. Most are Yaoi , I do not criticize those who enjoy them , I also read them. Many ideas were floating around in my head for a while and I wanted to share with you all. The criticisms are welcome , as long as they are made with respect, you don't have to like my work but I will not tolerate insults. There will be lemons, you have been warned.I hope you enjoy the story.

**The Scorpion's Mark  
Chapter 1**

I had had a difficult but successful year. My Art studies and my work as a teacher had kept me busy to insane levels sometimes, but in the end had they had brought many rewards , one of them to fulfill my dream of visiting Greece.  
And here I was , had arrived a week ago and visited Mykonos and Santorini. The beauty of these villages with their white houses and the ubiquitous yet unreal turquoise sea overpowered me.  
The next stop was Athens. I was staying at Rodorio , a village at the foot of the ruins of the Acropolis.  
With great excitement I was touring the ruins with a group of tourists from different countries. At one point, the incessant speaking guide made me feel tired and I felt the necessity to get away for a short while to take pictures.  
I spotted a low building with an opening that certainly was the entrance to the house and out of curiosity, I went in. At first I wrapped the dark. I walked a few meters and in the darkness I could see another door. Defying all sense of prudence , I decided to approach and go through that second door. What happened next was so sudden that it did not give me time to react or understand what was happening ... it was as if he were a force dragging me somewhere. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and lost consciousness.  
The sunlight shining through my eyelids woke me up .I stood up weakly and tried to focus my sight to watch my surroundings. The streets of the Acropolis appeared before my eyes , but they were not ruined ... they were well-kept and had signs of being inhabited.  
Where was the tour group ? I wondered, and I started walking trying to find my exact location. Just then, I heard footsteps without knowing why , I hid behind a column to see who was passing . To my surprise , a group of men, dressed in cotton clothes and some leather accessories to protect their chests and shoulders. They looked like warriors with workout clothes and spoke in a mixture of Greek and other languages , indicating their nationalities .  
As if his clothes were not unusual enough , her appearance made me wonder if I was hallucinating from the heat. Their hair was blond or brown , but some of them had a reddish orange , another had green and two others had a tone that could be described as bluish.  
I kept walking , determined to find a way out of this world I barely understood. When I keep moving through the deserted streets , through corner of my eye, I noticed a golden form , like a spark jumping across the roofs of buildings, moving very fast.  
Before I could take another step , I feel a warm energy , wrapped in a strong wind flying over me and a tall man , dressed in golden armor ,landed in front of me , blocking my way. His armor does not hide that is muscular and strong, has long hair between violet and blue but his eyes are what hypnotize me , they are a turquoise rivaling the Greek sea. At that moment I realize that as they are cold and calculating , they could be passionate too. Nothing suggests to me it sparingly . It is a very attractive man and his aura of danger indicates that he is not to be played with.  
His voice started me on this contemplative trance in which I find myself :  
- Who are you and where are you , woman - deep questions , arrogant voice .  
My name is Eileen and I was walking around the Acropolis with a tour group and got lost , 'I said .  
-Impossible! Tell me the truth ... how could you enter the sanctuary of the goddess Athena? ...I warn you that if you lie again, I will not have mercy!  
- I'm telling you the truth ! I am lost-I replied eagerly – I suddenly appeared here and I do not know who you are or where I am ...  
'I'm one of the twelve Golden Knights , guardians of the goddess Athena. My name is Milo, from the Scorpio constellation ... intruders are not welcome here ... It seems I will have to interrogate you harder to get an honest answer from you , so you 're coming with me , woman ...  
And without any other warning , he picked me up in his arms and took me running into a series of similar temples connected by a large staircases that went to high buildings. I noticed that each had a different architectural style and were inhabited by similar to my captor knight , to whom ; Milo requested permission to pass . Finally, we arrived at a temple that I guessed would be his home.  
Once I arrived, sat me down in a kind of single armchair and stared at me . That's when I felt an unknown force that entered me and my body got paralyzed .  
'I applied my restriction technique to you; your muscles do not respond to your desire to move until I release you from that power , you won't be able to runaway'- he informed me-'I'll let you and interrogate you again , for your convenience , I advise you to be honest this time'. And with that last statement , he retired into the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scorpion's mark  
**

**Chapter 2**

****What had I gotten myself into ? None of my wildest fantasies remotely resembled this situation I was living ... who this man really was Milo? ... Is this city was annexed to the ruins ? Which meant that strange entry that led me to this site? ... I was just praying that Milo was more reasonable to hear and believe my true story .  
After a while , Milo appeared wearing only his breeches and long boots that were part of his armor ... my mouth dried. His torso could rival Greek marble statues admired ... well-defined muscles , inviting you to explore it in a thousand ways , his belly showed a perfect six-pack ... no doubt, was a working body and designed to annihilate any enemy or to submit in bed with the force of her sensuality. But beyond the physical appearance , there was an aura of strength and power that you bent them with its mere presence .  
His arrogant and somewhat mocking eyes returned me to reality. What is it ? - Reproached me -is your captor ! A kidnapper ! I could make anything without it will never come back to you ...is not it time for you to seize the Stockholm syndrome ! ...  
' Do you like what you see, Eileen' –he asked with a sly smile.  
'When are you going to let me go?'- I asked angrily-'you have no right to keep me against my will! This is kidnapping!'  
His eyes lost all trace of humor to answer :  
'You went to the Sacred Sanctuary of the Goddess Athena without permission! .Be grateful it was me who found you …if other guards had found you, they would have beaten you to death.'  
'I already said that I walked into this place by mistake' -I replied desperately –'I did not even know of the existence of this Sanctuary, the knights or the goddes Athena for that matter' ….you have to believe me!'  
At that time I noticed that my backpack containing my camera and other belongings ; included my ID , were close to a wall and I had an idea :  
'Look ' - I said -'Milo, that is my bag with my belongings' ... why don't you open it and look through my stuff , you'll find a card that will tell you who I am.'  
He looked at my ID and said :  
'All right, Eileen Slattery of Argentina , tell me how you got into the Sanctuary'-he said pulling another chair and sitting in front of me .  
And so I proceeded to tell him everything : my visit to Greece, the ruins of the Acropolis , which I happened to walk into that dark little building to wake up in the streets of the Sanctuary.  
'So there is an open portal between the human world and the Sanctuary of Athena - he observed – 'this is worrisome because as you've gotten you, anyone could'…'I'll have to inform the Pope about this.'  
'Well. but as you can guess, I've appeared here by accident so I did not come to do any harm. Are you going to let me go, now?'- I asked hopefully.  
'The fact that you know your name and where you come from does not mean you're harmless'- he replied condescendingly .  
'God! - I replied -what am I supposed to do ?...As you can see, I am a normal woman!'  
'I wouldn't be so sure?-he exclaimed , standing up from his chair- appearances are deceiving , you might be a demon or a female spectrum ... I'd love to check it , you're a desirable woman and I will be more than happy to strip you out of your mask'- and his yes turned dark with sadism and excitement.  
Frozen with terror, my eyes filled with tears ... is this my final destiny? Was I going to be one of the many women victims of psychopaths men suffering horrible deaths to never appearagain ? .I still could not move because of the restriction that he had applied to me ... because of the intense heat there was in Greece, I had dressed me in shorts and a tank top with a scoop neck that showed part of my breasts . Also, Milo had made me sit with my legs partially spread ... I have never felt so exposed and vulnerable in my entire life ...  
When he crouched before me and began to come closer, a mixture of fear and excitement overcame me ... his eyes imprisoned me, clouding my understanding and my sex began to moisten . Suddenly, I felt his big strong hands wandered my thighs as he went bowing slowly until her mouth was inches from my neck. He inhaled the scent of my skin and I felt suddenly a wet touch on the side of my neck, his tongue moved to care my lower jaw ... I sighed. My heart began to beat furiously ... but he had not finished his attack yet ... he plunged his tongue in the valley of my breasts , surprising me with a bite on one of them. One of his hands ran up the shirt leaving the nipple exposed. Seeing him, Milo first sucked it,then blew air on the surface and bit him ... I gasped with pleasure ... I barely could think with this forbidden ministrations. I was a young woman , who had had sexual experiences and their relationships with men , some more successful than others. But I was always left with the feeling that there was more than what I experienced with the men who shared my bed , I felt completely betrayed none , because none seemed initially encouraged to indulge their desires without any subterfuge ... and now this man that played with me , which caused me , which made me his prisoner untied me wildfire ...  
Milo , oblivious to my internal debate; continued her attentions :  
'Do you still have fear, Eileen?'- he asked mockingly ,while he massaged gently but firmly my breasts- do you want me to stop?'  
'YOU ARE DESPICABLE ! -I snapped , annoyed and embarrassed for my shameless reactions to his ministrations-'you take advantage on me because of I can't not move and I'm unable to defend myself !'  
An electric shock went through my body and I regained sensitivity of my members. I slowly moved my hands , arms and legs before I can intend to try something , Milo exclaimed :  
'You 're liberated from my restriction , but don't think you can escape.'  
He then pulled my legs up to the edge of the chair and stripped off my trainers,shorts and underwear. He put my legs on his shoulders, helding me tightly and started nibbling and licking the inner thighs . I could not contain my moans , I didn't care about anything he might think of me ... this man was his and he knew it. When his mouth landed against my clit and began to lick it and play with it , my chest tightened painfully in pleasure until I thought I was dying ...  
When he finally penetrated me with his tongue , a powerful orgasm rocked my body violently… I felt like white light passing under my closed eyelids ... I trembled , my body was a force out of my control ... he was licking my juices ... and when I saw his faint and satisfied smile between my legs , I hardly could believe I had given in again to his power.  
'You realize that I do not need the restriction to dominate you and beat you in any battlefield, woman?'


End file.
